


Spin his hormones around

by intoxicated_manneristics



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Gen, Humor, M/M, accidentally made this major chara death but it's not, the only thing dying is wally's thought that he was straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_manneristics/pseuds/intoxicated_manneristics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Robin, what the hell was Wally rushing around for?”  Even with his mask on, the blond archer swore there was a devilish glint probably in his eyes, despite the innocent (or as innocent as Robin could make it) smirk on his face as he passed her, a singsong note in his voice as he simply called back,<br/>“I hacked his hormones.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin his hormones around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanityrunsinthe_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/gifts).



> A (slightly old) fic I originally made for insanityrunsinthe_family, now posted here. Just a little light fun with birdflash at the mountain. Underage warning applies due to Wally being 16 and Dick 14, though not much explicitness is shown. Song referenced is "Applause" by Lady Gaga. Enjoy!

Robin was flexible. This was a well-known fact in both the superhero and villain circles everywhere; the kid was a born acrobat, able to twist and turn his body in ways that even a cat would be envious of. He could get himself out of any restraints, through the tightest of holes in the walls; the Boy Wonder was a skilled legend at the age of 14.

Which was why Kid Flash, or Wally West, as he was known outside the mask, was currently having a heart attack in the gym room on Mount Justice.

It was a normal day for the Young Justice team; they didn’t have any missions again and were left to their own devices, seeing as how Black Canary and Red Tornado had League business that needed their attention. Their only instructions—besides firmly setting the line at no getting into trouble or hacking the systems to take non-assigned missions—was that the team train themselves at some point of the day in the gym. Seeing as how early it was, most everyone decided to go straight back to bed for extra sleep after this morning’s briefing or relax; they had the whole day to practice, they could take it at their own pace for once. This meant that the gym was empty, save for the little bird that decided to take advantage of the isolation and train himself.

Robin enjoyed the alone time. Thanks to Batman’s training, he was used to keeping to himself and honing his skills on the bars and ground and air; he was free to fly and push himself in fighting without an audience. Today, though, Robin had decided to try something new. It was something that Selina had taught him, and the memory had left him unabashedly giggling aloud in the room, remembering the look on the Bats’ face when he had come to check on their training. Hopping off the balance beams, he grabbed his towel to dry the sweat that gathered on his face, making lazy strides to the other end of the room. A slow grin started to grow on his face as he threw the cloth aside and cartwheeled the last few feet over, grasping the cool steel of the pole in his hands. If he had done the calculations right (which he always did), it should only be a few minutes before Wally finished his breakfast and come by the room to check on him.

This was gonna be asterious.

+

“Mmmm, that was good!” With a quick belch, Wally grinned and stretched his arms up in content.

The speedster loved days off. It meant kicking back, having time for once to eat all he wanted (which was about the whole entire fridge), and annoy the hell out of the others for fun, particularly the residential blond archer. The thought made him grin wider, rubbing his hands together in delight; pranks were the best way to get a rile out of the team, and who better to help him than his little birdy bro.

Not missing a beat, Wally took off through the kitchen and down the halls, skidding to a halt in front of the entry to the gymnasium. The door was left open a crack, allowing him to hear the faint sound of music playing. It only mildly surprised the speedster, for he knew that a) Robin was literally the only one on the team that would be training so damn early right now on a free day, and b) said member actually enjoyed playing some music while training, especially if he was working in the air. Deciding to test his ninja abilities, Wally snuck over and slowly inched the door open to peek in, grinning at the thought of managing to scare the Boy Wonder for once in his life (the running score was Robin-246 and Wally-1).

What he saw, though, quickly made that score turn to 250 to 1. Yes, what he saw deserved at least 4 points and an uncomfortable feeling suddenly shooting to an area that it really shouldn’t go to.

The young teen was currently poised on the pole attached to the ground and ceiling in the gym, at least half way off the ground on it. This didn’t surprise Wally, oh no, what surprised him was how the boy was moving on it; the way his thighs held him in place and he let his back arch and tip back, essentially being upside down. He held that position for a moment before grasping the bar just a little above his thighs, throwing one leg loose and straight up into the air while the other wrapped around the pole to let him almost glide around the metal. With a pit forming in the bottom of his endless stomach, the speedster suddenly realized the music playing that “Applause” one, and oh god what was he walking into???? He could only watch as Robin continued to climb and spin on the pole in ways that he really shouldn’t be at such a young age and that Wally really shouldn’t recognize, this had to seriously be illegal.

Wally knew his cover was blown when he let out a clearly audible squeak, hands flying up to cover his face when Robin righted himself up on the pole and spun down it to the ground, the cocky bastard wearing a bigger version of his trademark smirk and locking eyes—blue eyes, for he must have known only Wally would walk in right now—with his own shocked green ones, slowly dipping low to balance on his heels.

“Sup, KF?” Robin couldn’t hold in his cackle as Wally literally started to wheeze for air, face redder than the Flash’s outfit and zipping out of the room; the little bird was sure that if he went over, there would be traction marks from Wally pushing off the ground so fast.

Robin was in a fit of giggles as he quickly slipped his domino mask over his eyes, now back up on his feet and drying the sweat off his face as he headed out of the room, done with his training for the morning. As he was leaving, Artemis passed him by with her own towel and water bottle, the perplexed and slightly annoyed look on her face signifying that she had just passed by the speedster.

“Hey, Robin, what the hell was Wally rushing around for?” Even with his mask on, the blond archer swore there was a devilish glint probably in his eyes, despite the innocent (or as innocent as Robin could make it) smirk on his face as he passed her, a singsong note in his voice as he simply called back,

“I hacked his hormones.”


End file.
